Bloody Memories
by xXcarcinoSinnerXx
Summary: What happens when Karkat dies and his soul is sent to be reborn on earth but there is a catch he is not a guy anymore. Gamzee finds her. What happens now?
1. FiNd

It was a cold spring morning and nothing seemed to be going right.  
Parents yelling at me left and right and friends... Abandoning me one by one...  
I ran out the door and down the street to my school, rain started to pour down and I continued to run.  
When I got inside I wasn't rushed by anyone saying good morning or anything I just walked over to where Paige was and sat down.  
My name is Max.  
This is my Sadstuck.

Paige turned towards me and smiled her usual smile that always cheered me up, She started to talk about something completely random and I laughed but out of the corner of my eye I saw the some who I used to be able to trust and call friends Sarukia and Raina along with some others they just walked by me glaring at me and mumbling something under neath their breath.. Laughing.  
Like normal I would ignore them and walk away... But this day would not be anything but normal.  
It was around 4th hour that things started getting weird, I was in American history when a loud knock on the door startled me in my half sleep haze and I looked up wiping my stray black hair away from my face I looked to see the teacher walking towards the door when the person burst thru.  
"Now where is Karkat? They said he would be in this mother fucking place." The voice said pushing the teacher walked to the front of the class room and looked at everyone grinning as everyone began to whisper and talk loudly, He had horns on him that curved up a little and he looked gray literally his eyes were gray but the whits were yellow, the teacher threatened to call the police he began to mumble to himself," Trezi said it was a possibility that Karkat could be a girl this time." He looked around till he spotted me and grinned "There you are Karkat."  
I froze on the spot and looked to my side wondering if the crazy clown was talking to me or someone else but he walked closer to me as I looked down and away from him."Hay Karkat your comeing with me Me IlL explain everything when we get there." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me up out of my desk.  
I flinched and broke his grasp on my hand and walked slighly away form him. "Hey bro I'm not Karkat and you.. You can't be fucking Gamzee it's just a story!" I said staring at him.

He just smirked and chuckled," Well guess what mother fucker it's a hell of a lot real and guess what else sister your Karkat."  
I looked at him and walked away," Ya right that's ridiculous me Karat?"  
He grabbed my hand and looked at me seriously," Only Karkat will react to this."  
I turned around to look at him now feeling very nervous standing in front of the room, I watched as he took out a small blade he had on him and cut his hand and to everyones surprise his blood was purple and immediately a delicious smell wafted over me and I wanted to touch it for some reason I started to zone out till he walked closer to me and grabbed my hand with his bleeding one and my heart skipped a beat, I looked up at him as an energy shock wave burst threw me and covered me the pain that rushed through me made me scream and I collapsed to the everything became silent there became shocks and gasp as they saw me, I had horns and my complexion was gray, the white of my eyes had turned yellow and my blue eyes had gone gray with a slight redish tint, my ears also became pointer like Gamzee.I stood up but my head kept on rushing and hurting as flashbacks from a previous life flooded in and I fainted, Gamzee caught me and he smirked he whispered something and just like that we had vanished.

In my dreams i saw flashes of things memories and such I saw myself die and I felt the pain and saw the sad looks of the other trolls faces as I saw my candy red blood flowing all around me. Again in my dream the scene changed and I was staring at a boy who I knew was looked at me and smiled," Well look at that you do look like a fucking girl version of me."  
I looked at him,"And you look like a guy version of me. Well this is fucked up."  
He laughed a little, "You even sound like me."  
I was going to say something but I woke up to hear people around me talking and chatting. One guy asked if I was all right, And what I think to be Gamzee just replied saying I was waking up.  
I opened my eyes and saw them, all 11 trolls from the web comic I thought was just that a they were real. Nepeta walked up to me and smiled, "Welcome home Kark.. I mean Maxs."  
I got up and looked down at my hands now a gray color, I'm not the Max I once was I'm now Karkat or I'm back to being Him. That thought sadden me and I guess Gamzee could tell cause he walked closer to me and squeezed my shoulder.  
Veriska walked next to me and just looked at me then smirked," Well she sure does look like a female Karkat I just wasn't expecting that he would be a girl now." She laughed and sat back down.  
I got up slowly and felt my legs gave way and I fell to the ground.  
"I think that's enough for today brothers and sisters she needs time to recuperate and figure shit out." Gamzee said helping me back up to my feet.  
Slowly they all walked out of Gamzee's hive and back to their own.I walked out the door to get some fresh air my head spinning with questions and memories and this tugging sensation at my hear...  
Gamzee walked next to me and grabbed my hand and looked down at my wrist. Which were full of my scared past.." Max.. What happened?"  
I pulled my hand away and walked to the edge of the water."It's nothing to worry yourself over Gam.. Let's just say my life on earth as a human was not the greatest." I stared of into the water watching the waves draw closer then far away and back again before sitting on the ground.  
"Please can you tell me where all these.. Scars came from?" He said a hint of worry in his voice as he sat down next to me.  
"These scars.. Were inflicted by me.." I said holding out my arms filled with scars.  
Gamzee looked at them and grew sad,"Why? Doesn't that hurt? Wasn't someone there to tell you to stop? To help you out when you needed it?"  
I put my arms down and fiddled with a piece of my black hair. "No.. There was no one.. No one cared and people who did were just using me to get attention... I got called to the principal's office a couple of times about twice but they thought it was just cat scratches... No one cared to know me nor did anyone care to get close to me they just all acted like I didn't exist and stayed away from me.."  
He put an arm around me trying to comfort me, It seemed weird cause I remember memories and reading stuff and Gamzee.. I didn't know he had this side to him.  
"You were mother fuckin alone for so long.. Wasn't anybody concerned about you?"  
I shook my head sadly," There was no one.. Everyone was to busy with dealing with others who faked shit to get attention, Like people who did what I do with no reason other than to get attention. So people like me who really needed some fucking help never got it.. I just continued the pain and blood being a way to tell me and say that I was still alive and still here it was like a way to release the pain and loneliness like a fucking way to bleed my stress away.."  
"How long did this go on?"  
I looked at him," Well we are 17 now so since I was 13 when I started." I don't think I have ever seen him like this before never in any of my old memories of being Karkat did I ever see him so hurt to know this. "And my so quote custodians on earth... They did not want me they didt like me hell they hated me and treated me like I was a piece of scrape paper.. So many nights would I cry myself to sleep wishing the pain and the bruises would go away.. So many nights did I wish the nightmares would stop.. But they never did."  
This time Gamzee hugged me not wanting to let me go, "Who the hell could do that.. What terrible mother fucker would do that to there own."  
I got up and looked at the sky wiping my red tear streaked face with the back of my hand, "It's my curse I guess. For no one to ever love me.." I turned away not wanting to be by anyone just wanting to think things through I didn't want to remember any of the bad things that had happened to me and I didn't want to repeat them. " Always alone.."  
Gamzee got up and grabbed my hand again. "Karkat.. I wish we would have found you sooner.. But it took forever after he killed you and sent your soul away."

_The memory of that day came rushing back, It was the last battle against the reincarnated Subgajjlator and I being Karkat wielding his upgraded weapon a syth with all 11 trolls behind him and Gamzee right at his side were fighting him, early that day the High Blood made Gamzee go crazy attacking his comrades and while repeating the same thing "low bloods shall die" but after Karkat was severely injured and bleeding he just smiled threw the pain and hugged Gamzee then did he finally come to his senses. Karkat had taken one last blow at the High Blood Subgajjlator making him fall to the ground bleeding to death but Karkat didn't know he had one more trick up his sleeve and that was to make sure that the trolls never had there Suffer back and stabbed Karkat with a bladed staff that was on the ground. As the high blood died he laughed menacingly saying that even if the suffer Karkat would be reborn no one would be able to find him._  
_ Gamzee had smashed his face in after that,_  
_That day Karkat had died in Gamzee arms._

Even though Max knew this knew that she was to take back the roll as Karkat and be the leader once again she felt like she wasn't herself anymore but she remember the same emotions and feelings as her old self and accepted turned around and looked at Gamzee, "Back then when I was Karkat while I was dying in your arms I wanted to tell you something but I didn't have time.."  
Gamzee looked down at the Cancer and grasped her hand slightly, "What was it?"  
She looked down at her feet." Mine and Karkats feelings are the same and I know if you won't return them since I just your Moiral but.. Gamzee.. I have red feelings for you." The bright red blush starting slightly across her face.  
Gamzee stopped and looked at her at his Moiral confessing that she had red feelings for him, Back then He secretly had red feelings for Karkat to but was too afraid to tell him he was too afraid to lose his only best friend but now hearing this even if it's not exactly Karkat he felt those feelings return to him directed at this new Karkat and he smiled.  
Max didn't see the smile though she just kept thinking she was going to be rejected again like always was, tears threatening to fall down her face she couldn't understand why she felt so hurt and broken at the thought of Gamzee rejecting her and leaving her she just hoped that it didn't happen, "And its ok if you call me Karkat.. I really like my old name I actually hate the name Max.. The name that they gave me.. And I understand if you don't feel the same way I'll just.. Try and remember how to get back to my hive.." She turned to walk away but Gamzee didn't let go of her hand and that's when she faced him a red tear falling down her face as she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him.  
He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back to her surprised. After a while they broke apart for air and he bent down to whisper something to her," Karkat ever since I met you I had red feelings for you but I didn't want to lose you, You were the only one who cared for me who was my friend. Max even though you aren't him exactly I hadn't felt that way since he died but seeing you and feeling your pain made me want to protect you and keep you safe no mother fuckin what and those red feeling returned. I like both your names and I will always love you."  
In Maxs head the words echoed threw her think pan and she smiled, "Call me Karkat then I like that name so much better," She kissed him "And Gamzee no matter what I'll always love you."

To Be Continued...


	2. DREAM OF THE PAST

_**A/N: Thanks everyone for the comments ecpecially ANON haha, to all the Gamzee's who have commented on here all I have to say is thanks bro. **_JUGGLETTE WUVZ FAYGO _**thanks didn't know i could be someone's miracle ^^- and **_XxThe-ReadxX _**Thanks so much for your comment.**_

_**Anyway's back to the story.**_

Gamzee was totally happy now, he had his Karkat back even though he wasent the old Karkat and the new Karkat was just the same though a little bit calmer then her old self.

He bent down and kissed his matesprit again and carried her bridal style back to his hive as he continued to inform her about stuff she missed and just random other things. When they got to his place Gamzee let her down and she looked around alittle before smiling and turning back to Gamzee,"Still the fucking same from the last time I can remember.'" Gamzee chuckled at the fact she sounded like her past slef.

"Ya well the only people to come over here are Tavbro and Sol so there really isen't any point to clean all that much." He said grinning grabing some faygo out of the fridge and chuging it down as Karkat just faced palm herself a little.

"You still love that stuff?." She said jokeingly fidgiting with the sleeves of her shirt alittle.

"Yup its mother fucking awesome, Just like you my mother fucking miracle." He said smiling throwing the empty can of faygo away walking up and hugging her.

She just chuckled and looked up at him,"Fuck I don't remember you being really fucking tall."

"Well its been awhile since you umm.. mother fucking died and were all about 8 sweeps old so ya know we grew." He said rubbing the back of his messy hair alittle.

She was going to say something but her eyes went black and she fell to the ground hitting her head with a sicking crack as she fell unconiess.

-DREAM-

She felt pain gradually running from her wrist and down, a burning sensation and a terrible sharp pain in her side and it got worse till she opend her eyes, she got up slowly dizzy from the pain still haunting her as she looked around.

It was all pitch black and no sign of life at all a cold chill sent shivres down her spine as an erie evil laugh echoed from behind her and in a flash she turned around faceing a tall adult troll with massive hair and horns his face looked like something out of a nightmare and the wall around him was splatered with rainbow blood, the smell was sicking as she fought to not throw up.

He got up and looked at her grinning showing his sharp teeth,"We meet again my dear Suffer." he walked up to her picking her up by her shirt as she strugled to get away from his grasp.

"Who the fuck are you!" She said threw gritted teeth as he chuckled lighlty.

"I'm your worst mother fucking nightmare Suffer." He droped her back to the ground and dissapeard.

Regaing her compusre she backed up scaning all around her for the other troll, _who the fuck was that? I.. don't remember him.. _she thought to herself till she backed up into a wall with a loud thunk.

Rubbing her eyes she looked up and saw him again this time he was close to her face lifting her head up with his hand he leaned next to her one hand placed on the wall so she could't escape.

"Its mother fucking sad that you don't remember me, I'm the Grand Highblood I was the cause of all your deaths." He said laughing menacingly the smell of blood still on him,"How is the truth treating you?"

She was going to say something but a searing pain washed over her and she fell into darkness once again looking up she saw Highblood grinning,"Till next time dear."

She closed her eyes waiting for the impact of falling but instead she felt like she was dangling her wrist held high above her head burning as she slowly opend her eyes to find she was dangling from a hot iron shackles in the form of her now sign as she looked out past her mutant blood driping down her face to see some other trolls there weaping and crying as she felt a sharp pain in her side once again to see an arrow sticking out, she swung her head back in anger as she woke up.

She had shot foreward sitting up sweat bedding down as she looked around her in the pitch darkness, heart raceing she felt tears whell up in the back of her eyes as she jumped at a pair of hands lightly touched her shoulder.

"Its ok mother fucker its just me.." Gamzee had said worried about her looking up in her red eyes.

She relaxed but began to cry wipeing her tears on the back of her hand makeing Gamzee become quite shocked at what he saw as he reached out for her wrist.

"What.. What happend Karkat?" He said rollng up her long sleeves revealing red burn marks around both of her wrists.

"It was a dream.. It was all a fucked up dream.." She looked up at him pleading almost,"Please tell me that it was just a fucked up dream Gamzee.."

He looked at her and brought her close to himself shooshing her and brushing her black hair away from her face," I don't know Kar.. What happend in your mother fucking dream?"

She sighed trembling alittle remembering it all," Someone named Grand Highblood apeared to me in my dream said some shit but all I could remember was feeling pain then dyeing.. like someone named the Suffer.." she said resting her head on his chest.

That name he knew what she was talking about and it angered him that he still was torturing his Karkat after all that had happend even though he was dead.

He layed back down on his bed and covred them both up with his dark purple blanket and kissed Karkats forehead,"Its ok.. It was just a dream.. We will mother fucking figure this stuff out tomorrow." He said sighing trying to cheer the cancer up.

She looked back up at his purple eyes and noded,"Ya your right.." She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep and Gamzee did the same after whispering a good night and love you.

The last thought difting threw there heads is what was going to happen, as a dark figure smiled and disapeared outside there window.


	3. Wwater

**_A/U: I'm so sorry for takeing for ever to upload a new chapter hopefully all of you guys are still here with me, I was busy at some anime-con and doing some Homestuck meet-ups._**

**_I had some people draw me some drawings of my fanfict if you guys would like to check them out here are the links._**

**_Gamzee and Maz - moonfrostwolf dot deviantart dot com /art/female-Karkat-and-Gamzee-313388737_**

**_ kurohimeuchiha dot deviantart dot com /art/AT-With-EmoSamyChan-311060483_**

**_What Max looks like - _****_emosamychan dot deviantart dot com /gallary/#/d554lv6 ((She will be getting her hair cut by the way but thats for next chapter))_**

Nightmares are the only thing that seam to shaken Karkat out of her dream that and the empty spot where Gamzee should have been. Her head grogy she looked arond and slowly getting up brushing her disheavled hair away from her face she looked down and lyeing on the pillow next to her was a note saying he was picking up some food and would be back soon.

She sighed alittle wishing he could have left while she was still there or at least botherd to wake her up and bring her with. Dangling her legs off the dark purple bed she got up putting on her cancer shirt and a pair of grey pants and walked down stairs takeing a quick sip of some faygo and looked out side the window, sighing she decided to take a look around Gamzee hive, after stumbling over some horn piles and empty sopor tins she left to walk to the hill by the hive.

Steping threw the forest it became quite dark quickly and a fear washed over her,"Fuck this was a bad idea good going Karkat were lost." She mentaly slaped her self takeing a breath and leaning against a tree.

She didn't hear the other figure getting closer to her till a loud thunk and a bashing pin was landed right next to her on the tree makeing her jump," Looks like a certain mutant blooded mother fucker is lost," A dark chuckle surrounded her as she got up cautiosly looking aorund for the troll who tried to attack her. What she didn't expect was to see the Grand Highblood standing there before her multicolored blood driping from his long deadly fingernails.

"Why the fuck are you here?" She almost screamed but it did not do more then a slight wimper as she tried to think of a place to run.

"OH and why the mother fuck should I not be here to pester my enemy." He grined sharp white teeth shining in the darkness his eyes a dark indigo as he looked down at the smaller troll raiseing his club,"Mabey I should just end your pathetic mother fucking life right here an now."

That was it she ran dashing threw trees jumping over fallen logs all the while cursing to herself not knowing why she hadne't grabed her sickle before she left. She saw a light comeing up before her and made a mad dash for it as a dark and ominous laugh followed behind her.

Reaching the light she realized she finally made it to the cliff she was planning on going to earlyer but it didn't matter now all she could think of was how fucked she was now that she was cornerd.

"Looks like its the end of the line for you my mutant blooeded mother fucker." He laughed walking out of the shadows grining.

She slowly walked backwards untill she reached the edge of the cliff.

"looks like you have two choices of mother fucking death sister, Either let me cull your or fall." He laughed running at her with clubs in hand.

She took a step back forgetting where she was and plumeted falling down into the sea below her as she screamed looking up to see the Grand Highblood waveing, slowly fadeing,"Goodbye Sufferer."

That was it she fell into the cold water below, the current dragging her under as she struggled to swim to the surface red surrounding around her eyes from where her tears where mingling with he salty water, almost ot the surface waves from above pushed her into a submerged rock her head hitting with a sicking thud as her vision became blury gasping in pain filling with the salty cool water as it burned her lungs,darkness closeing around her as she fell to the bottom of the sea wishing she could have seen Gamzee once last time before she died.

Her world became black as she slowly sliped into unconciesness.

There the darkness that surrounded her showed her images from a memory as if everything from when she was Karkat came flowing back to her, all the pesterlogs and bothering Jhon, The failed game session and being stuck on the asteroid, Even Gamzee sober incident and hideing him from Kanya for months, the dream bubbles where he first met Mennah, and all the sad and happy moments that happend in between leading up to there fight with the Highbloods and Karkat dyeing.

In front of her appeared Karkat and The Sufferer, Suffer looked at her sadly as Karkat came up to her slighlty angry as he grabed her by her shirt,"Listen here you nooksniffer you can't give the fuck up and die on all of us that is not part of the fucking plan, You need to be alive and deffeat the Highbloods and completly over throw this whole hemospectrum war! I made a mistake and let my guard down but so fucking help me if you do the same I will severly kick the shit of you when your dead!" He dropped her and backed away alitte as she fell to the ground coughing.," If you die Gamzee will snap for good and there will be no amount of shooshpaping that will calm his sober ass down he will kill every last single thing in sight. I don't want to see that happen to Gamzee again.." This time Karkat sounded generally sad.

Max got up slowly and looked at them both confused," But I died how am I supposed to be alive?"

The Sufferer steped in smiling," Breath."

In the blink of an eye light rusehd around her and the two trolls of her past dissapeared back into her as pain returned to her and she turned over coughing up sea water from her lungs as her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness.

"You ok Karkat? You gave me quite a scare wwhen you fell into the wwater." A familar voice said lightly patting your back in hopes to help.

She brushed her soggy wet hair out of her face and looked up at him as his purple eyes stareing back at her as she got up,"Eridan? I thought that you hated landwellers ecpecially me or well past me." she said kinda confused.

He just laughed alittle,"Ya me and your past self did argue alot but hay Kar wwas one of the only people who I could talk to."

She looked at him and smiled,"Ya I remember that." She tried to get up alittle stumbling before falling as Eridan caught her.

"Your going to half to take things slow, your think pan is probably still hurting from the hit and all the wwater." He said helping her up.

Her face turned alittle red as she smiled alittle,"Ya your probably right, but can you help me back out to Gamzee hive? He is proably really fucking worried about me now."

Eridan wraped one of her arms around his neck and supported her alittle as they walked down the shorline to where Gamzee Hive is located,"Sure wwhy not its not like I have anything better to do."

On the way there if there where any onlookers they would say that Karkat and Eridan gained a Morial relationship that day.

As soon as they got back Gamzee ran out the door honking his horn and grinning,"Well there you are mother fuckeing best friends where were you? I was getting worried." He said griining as Karkat walked over to him and hugged him.

"Just had a bit of an accidedent while I was walking around earlyer, I'm just glad Eridan was there to help." She said notioning towards the seadweller.

Gamzee grinned alittle worreid as to what actually happend,"Thanks bro for helping her out."

He nodded alittle and went to walk away,"I have to go i'll pester you guys later if I wwant." He said not wanting to explain to the Highblooded troll how is matesprit fell from a cliff and into the sea.

Gamzee stood there for a secound before leading Karkat back into his hive as she tugged alittle at the edge of her damp shirt.

"So what all and mother fucking happend?" He said grabing some faygo and sitting down on the coach notioning for Karkat to follow.

She sat down leaning up against Gamzee for warmth,"I woke up you weren't fucking there so I decided to go for a walk and explore, I ended up running.. Into someone called Grand Highblood.. He attacked me and I ended up falling of a cliff almost fucking drowing if it weren't for Eridan."

Something about Karkat saying that set him on edge and the voices came rushing back yelling at him to kill her pain flooding threw him as screamed in agony.

KILL HER

kill Her

HoNk

HONK

honk


End file.
